Daeva
Daeva, pronounced “Day-vah”, but most commonly referred to by the illiterate and sub-human masses of Suss as “Dee-vah”, is a degenerate yet pretentious internet nobody whose generally insignificant presence on the Suss server is mirrored by the fact that he himself resorted to composing his own Suss Wikia article. Daeva fills no particular role on the Suss server, and readily blends in with the obnoxious rabble of players that is commonly encountered before the bedtime of the average 10-year-old. He demonstrates no specific strengths in Garry’s Mod gameplay, and his only in-game achievements include designing a small quantity of mediocre contraptions, which overall, are not of notable complexity or extravagance. The Origins of Daeva Having been developed from carcinogenic bacteria cells under minimal-budget conditions by a mentally handicapped team of pseudo-intellectuals and self-proclaimed geniuses, Daeva’s natural abilities for both comprehension and conceptual articulation were severely hindered since birth. However, through numerous rounds of intensive augmentation surgery, as well as a specialised reconstructive procedure following a prolonged incident with the infamous malware M 4!, Daeva is now able to perform at the pinnacle of his capacity, readily demonstrating the cognitive abilities equivalent to a 6-week old infant’s. Despite these miraculous enhancements and the progress which followed, it is predicted that Daeva’s state of brain activity will continue to decline until he descends to an inanimate state, where he will eventually join the trash, corpses, used condoms, and forgotten props which litter the concrete floors of gm_freespace. History Daeva started playing Garry’s Mod in August 2011 and began to frequent a server owned by SGR Toddy, where Daeva eventually reached the Builder rank. During this period, Daeva learned about Expression 2, and initiated his attempts to produce his own creations by duplicating and rearranging the components of widespread chips such as a Drone expression. After Toddy’s server closed down due to funding issues, Daeva became a regular member of NickTenDopeFish64’s server in April 2012, where he met and befriended the player Crazyzooka. A few months later, NickTenDopeFish64’s server was also terminated, and Daeva made his debut on Suss in July 2012. Following the release of Garry’s Mod 13 in October, he stopped playing Garry’s Mod and focused his free time on playing Team Fortress 2. Daeva began to play Garry’s Mod once more in 2013, and at around March 2014, he regularly joined the Skeestorm server where he aspired to develop the Expression 2 mastery demonstrated by the server’s owner URKIDN and the administrator Raveo. After spending a reasonable amount of time on this server, he attained the rank of Trusted Builder. However, following a friend’s decision to leave the Skeestorm community after being transferred to the “noob” variant of the Skeestorm server, Daeva stopped playing public servers altogether, and instead joined friends and played on private servers. In mid-2014, Daeva created his Sphere Mech, and at this point, believed himself to relatively capable with Expression 2. However, after viewing a YouTube video of a combat drone, which turned out to be Antagonist's creation (who Daeva had never heard of yet), Daeva realised that he still had much to learn. At the start of December 2015, he decided to have an online presence once more, and rejoined Suss to test his newest creation before using it on the private servers. Whilst he expected this contraption, a player humping ragdoll named “The Grigora”, to have him banned from Suss, the good hospitability and carefree nature of the server’s administrators and players prompted Daeva to frequent the server once more. However, by mid-December, Daeva noted that the other players of the server were creating a range of high-quality devices and mechanisms, such as Antagonist's gambling system and tank, as well as the mechs of both Pumkin and Crona, whereas Daeva himself had not produced any noteworthy contraptions since rejoining Suss. Particularly, Antagonist's gambling chip relied heavily on strings, which Daeva was still largely unfamiliar with. For him, the frequent enjoyable interactions between players within the Suss server reduced the urgency of producing new devices, which in turn diminished his motivation to accomplish progress towards developing his long-term projects. Following this realisation, Daeva departed from the Suss community once more, aiming to continue to improve his aptitude at the game. Daeva rejoined the Suss server in January after completing several creations that he had been working on for some time. Currently, he spends his time engaging in boring and repetitive activities which he seemingly finds enjoyable, and periodically contributes lame and predictable puns to the server chat in a feeble attempt to participate in Suss’s social environment. In-Game Daeva commonly uses a Father Grigori player model which was chosen to reflect his numerous Grigori-based creations. He seldom uses his PAC outfit – a faceless collection of geometric shapes vaguely arranged in the fashion of the human muscular system, which is coloured black and white. There are several pieces of evidence, including his continual usage of somewhat annoying creations, his contributions of irrelevant and unoriginal puns, and his tendencies to rant pretentiously, which all suggest that Daeva is an moderate aut who suffers from an 8th degree strain. This has significant influences on his actions and responses, and consequently, it can be assumed that he suffers from aut-omation. Although Daeva has been playing Garry's Mod for several years, he only possesses a mere 1700 hours of recorded play time. Whilst this might appear to be a large value to some people, the quantity averages down to approximately a single hour per day since he first started playing. This implies that he is still largely inexperienced compared to a large portion of the Garry's Mod community. Similarly, despite the fact that he initially joined Suss in 2012, Daeva has not spent an extensive duration of time on the server, and did not contribute to any major components of the server's history. As a result, he does not have any strong relationships with many members of the community, and he has not yet established a memorable presence in the server. Consequently, Daeva fulfills no particular roles within the server, and the lack of an eventful history between him and other members of Suss suggests that the extent of his interactions with other players is still somewhat limited. Daeva sometimes uses a small variety of Expression 2 chips which are intended to behave as chat bots. Although the devices are barely functional, they have produced enough dialogue to deceive some players into believing that they are communicating with an actual player, albeit briefly. Creations < Add memorable creations here > Relationships Father Grigori The origins of Daeva’s obsessions with the deranged priest, Father Grigori, are unknown, but speculations suggest that several traumatic incidents involving Grigori occurred during Daeva’s childhood. This suggests that Daeva is currently using his love of the man as a coping mechanism to ease the damages caused to him throughout his younger years. Antagonist Antagonist was one of the first players Daeva interacted with after his return to Suss in 2015. Daeva highly admires Antagonist (no homo), and his respect for him increased significantly after discovering that Antagonist was the player who created the combat drone in a YouTube video that Daeva viewed in mid-2014. Antagonist's tendencies to collect a steadily expanding assortment of other players' quotes threatens Daeva's sense of security. Daeva speculates that, as Antagonist obtains additional remarks, questions, and ramblings, his capacity to reconstruct the vocabularies and writing styles of other people will increase exponentially. This is likely to culminate in the development of a new form of artificial intelligence, which Antagonist will use to regain control over the seventh realms, easily overpowering and exterminating any feeble resistance that he encounters. This phenomenon has been documented and is referred to as The Antagonist Conspiracy. Quotes * "My 15-foot-long virtual penis sags down into the abyss" - Daeva 2015 * "All for m, and m 4 all" - Daeva 2015 Trivia - Daeva's username is a combination of the first part of his first name and the last part of his last name. Category:Users Category:Good article